Hikari
by Mayumi Koyuki
Summary: Len si kutu buku selalu melihat sinar yang jauh lebih terang dibanding sinar yang dipancarkan bukunya. Apakah sinar itu? Bagaimana perjuangan Len untuk meraih sinar tersebut Check it out! / Oneshot! / RnR? / Don't like, don't read! No flame!


**~~******A Vocaloid**** Fanfiction**~~**

**~~******Hikari ****by Mayumi Koyuki**~~**

**~~******I don't own Vocaloid!******~~**

**~~**Warning! OOC, typo(s), ****Gaje tingkat dewa, agak FTV, ****etc**~~**

**~~**Genre(s): ****slight ****humor, drama, romance****, hurt/comfort******~~**

* * *

Hari ini adalah pagi yang cerah—tidak, sangat cerah! Ya, setidaknya begitulah dalam pandangan si kutu buku, Len Kagamine. Baginya, buku selalu memberikan sinar yang terang padanya ketika ia baca. Seolah-olah, buku itu memberikan ilham akan ilmu pengetahuan padanya. Makanya, setiap hari, pagi sampai siang akan menjadi waktu yang sangat cerah untuk Len karena ada dua sinar di depan matanya.

Namun, beranjak kelas 2 SMA, ada yang sedikit berbeda kali ini. Len si kutu buku dengan kacamata tebal dan berambut kuning itu melihat ada sinar yang jauh lebih terang dibanding buku-buku yang selalu ia baca. Ya, sinar itu adalah wanita yang lebih tua darinya satu tahun. Sang _senpai,_ ketua OSIS, serta _school idol_ yang terkenal, Luka Megurine.

Len begitu mengaguminya bahkan dia sampai tak pernah fokus ketika membaca setiap kali Luka lewat di depannya. Mengapa tidak? Wajahnya yang cantik, tubuhnya yang langsing, rambut merah mudanya yang panjang terurai, otaknya yang begitu cerdas, membuatnya dikagumi oleh satu sekolah. Bahkan, dia memiliki _fans club_ miliknya sendiri, yakni Luka FC yang dipimpin oleh Miku Hatsune sebagai ketua, dan Kakak Len sendiri sebagai wakil, yakni Rin Kagamine. Meski fansnya kebanyakan laki-laki, tapi tak sedikit juga perempuan yang tertarik dengannya. Mungkin dengan sikap baik hati dan ramahnya, jadi para gadis pun ikut terpikat.

Dan sama seperti hari-hari biasanya, Luka lewat di depan Len yang tengah membaca buku di bawah pohon rindang di sekolah. Len kembali terpikat dengan cahaya yang sangat terang itu. Dia terus memandang Luka tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Dilihatnya baik-baik, ternyata Luka hendak pergi ke perpustakaan. Len pikir, mungkin ia bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk mengobrol dengan Luka walau hanya semenit. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Luka dari belakang.

'Ah, aku kelihatan seperti _stalker_.' Batin Len. Tapi dia tidak peduli dengan hal itu, yang ia inginkan, adalah mengobrol dengan Luka. Ini salah satu kesempatan emas untuk Len, karena biasanya Luka selalu diikuti oleh fansnya kemanapun ia pergi. Dan hari ini, dia sendirian tanpa ada seorang fans pun di belakangnya, kecuali Len! Len merasa bahagia untuk saat ini.

Tapi ia tak sadar, bahwa ada banyak mata yang mengawasinya dengan pandangan tajam dari kejauhan..

-Perpustakaan-

Tak lama, Luka pun sampai di depan pintu perpustakaan. Ia pun masuk, dan mulai mencari buku yang ia ingin baca. Len mengikutinya, sambil bersembunyi di antara rak-rak buku raksasa di tempat yang tidak boleh berisik itu.

Len terus memperhatikan semua gerak gerik Luka. "Cantiknya…" gumam Len terpesona.

_**BRUK!**_

"Adaw!" sebuah buku yang begitu tebal dan besar jatuh dari atas rak, dan menimpa kepala Len. Dia melihat ke atas, ternyata ada sesosok pria jangkung yang hendak mengambil buku itu.

"Ups, maaf, tanganku licin, jadi jatuh… hihi…" sahut pria berambut biru itu yang diketahui bernama Kaito Shion atau akrab dipanggil Kaito.

Len sebal, tapi ia harus menahan rasa sebalnya itu, "Iya, tak apa…"

"Maaf ya… hehe.." Kaito jongkok ke belakang Len untuk mengambil bukunya yang terjatuh. Atau tepatnya, sengaja dijatuhkan. Ketika ia jongkok, ia menalikan kedua tali sepatu Len hingga terikat kuat satu sama lain dengan cepat. Dia beranjak berdiri, dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Len yang masih asik memperhatikan Luka.

Dan tak lama, Luka berjalan ke arah meja tempat anak-anak membaca bukunya di perpustakaan. Len langsung reflek berjalan ketika melihat Luka bergerak. Namun, ketika ia akan mengangkat kakinya..

_**GUBRAK!**_

"Aduh!" Len terjatuh! Dan tangannya menyenggol rak buku yang besar itu, hingga goyah dan jatuh menimpa badannya yang kecil. Buku-buku pun berjatuhan, dan sebagian menimpa kepala Len lagi. Kaito yang menjadi pelakunya itu cekikikan di pojok perpustakaan melihat Len yang tengah dimarahi penjaga perpustakaan karena mengacaukan situasi yang tengah hening. Luka sendiri malah terheran-heran melihat kejadian itu.

'Bisa-bisanya dia jatuh di tempat seperti ini…' batin Luka.

*_Skip time_*

Bel jam pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semua murid berlomba-lomba berlari ke gerbang, untuk keluar dari tempat nista yang sangat berat untuk mereka kunjungi tiap harinya, yakni sekolah. Len berjalan dengan santai sambil fokus membaca bukunya. Saking asiknya, dia tak sadar ada yang melemparkan kulit pisang tak jauh darinya. Maka, Len yang sedang membaca itu otomatis…

_**GUBRAK!**_

Terpeleset dengan tidak elitnya.

Tentu saja, semua yang ada di sekitar Len menertawakan dia. Selain ia harus menahan rasa malu, dia mendengar suara 'krek' yang membuat hatinya tak enak. Ya, kacamatanya lepas, dan dia sadar bahwa ada yang menginjak kacamatanya.

"Oh, maaf Len!" suara familiar itu, tentu sudah pasti Len mengenalnya.

"Miku? Rin?" pikir Len menebak. Ya, karena dia tak bisa melihat terlalu jelas tanpa kacamata, makanya dia hanya bisa meraba-raba. Setidaknya, mereka mudah dikenali dari rambut Miku yang berwarna biru muda dan rambut Rin yang berwarna kuning cerah. Apalagi Rin kembaran dirinya sendiri, mana mungkin ia tak kenal.

"Maaf ya Len, aku tak sengaja melempar kulit pisang itu, kupikir tak ada kau! Maaf ya.." ucap Miku didampingi senyum sinisnya yang tentu tak bisa Len lihat saat ini.

"Aduh Len! Maaf ya, kacamatamu tak sengaja aku injak! Aku tak melihat, maaf ya!" ucap Rin yang sukses membuat amarah Len memuncak.

"Tch.." Len hanya bisa berdecih, dan mengambil bukunya yang berserakan. Dengan kondisi pandangan yang tak jelas, Len berlari sambil menubruk berbagai macam benda dan orang-orang di depannya. Mulai dari menabrak tembok, menabrak pembatas kereta api di saat kereta yang cepat itu tengah melaju dan hampir menabraknya, lalu menabrak pengantar ramen yang membuat ramennya jatuh dan dia nyaris dimarahi, menabrak tukang tahu, tukang lobak, hingga tukang pos. Setelah perjalanan panjangnya itu, dia akhirnya sampai di depan rumah. Dan parahnya lagi, ketika ia masuk, ternyata itu bukan rumahnya! Dia masih harus melewati satu blok lagi. Berhubung dia dan Rin tinggal di komplek, maka semua rumah berwarna sama, dan Len sempat kebingungan.

Dan setelah sekian lamanya, Len bisa merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya yang asli. Ya, dia benar-benar di rumah sekarang. Hanya dirinya seorang.

Hening pun tercipta. Perlahan, suara tangis Len terdengar. Dia sudah tak kuat menjadi korban kekerasan fansnya Luka. Padahal dia hanya memperhatikannya tanpa mengobrol barang sedetik.

"Sudah dari SMP aku disiksa begini, dan sekarang SMA pun sama? Tuhan, kenapa kau sangat tak adil? Aku hanya ingin berteman saja dengannya, aku mengagumi Kak Luka, apa itu salah? Apa jangan-jangan hanya aku yang selalu mendekati Kak Luka, makanya aku dijaili habis-habisan oleh fansnya?"

"TEPAT SEKALI!"

"Eh?"

Rin tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Len sambil menggebrak pintu kamar Len yang entah sudah berapa kali digebrak oleh Rin.

"Rin?"

"Dengar ya Len, kami para anggota Luka FC tak suka dengan kehadiranmu yang berani-beraninya mendekati Kak Luka terus menerus! Kau harus sadar, siapa dirimu! Kami para gadis tak suka kau yang seorang lelaki kutu buku mendekati Kak Luka yang seorang _school idol_! Sungguh sangat tidak pantas! Ditambah lagi, Kak Luka terlihat cantik! Dia lebih pantas bersama anggota fans kami yang rata-rata para pria berkelas!"

"Jadi… sejelek itukah aku sampai tak pantas bersama Kak Luka?"

"YA!"

"Kejam kau, Rin!"

"Kenapa? Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya!"

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk menjelekkan saudaramu sendiri!"

"Oh tentu aku punya hak! Lagipula aku kakakmu! Aku lebih tua darimu!"

"Kau hanya lebih tua 5 menit dibanding aku! Dan perempuan tak pantas berbicara kasar sambil membentak!"

"Aku tak peduli dengan omonganmu! Yang jelas, jangan pernah kau coba dekati lagi Kak Luka, atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya! Kau akan jauh lebih tersiksa dibanding tadi!"

_**BRAK!**_

Rin meninggalkan kamar Len dan kembali menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

Len terdiam sejenak. Dia kembali meneteskan air mata kekesalannya. Dia seorang laki-laki, bagaimanapun, dia tak pantas harga dirinya diinjak-injak begini oleh perempuan. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan pergi keluar rumah.

Dengan kondisi mata yang tak bisa melihat dengan jelas, Len berjalan gontai entah ke mana. Dia melangkah ke mana kakinya membawanya. Hingga akhirnya, dia tiba di depan rumah yang dia rasa tak asing.

Sepertinya dia berjalan ke arah komplek lain, karena warna rumahnya berbeda.

"Ini… rumah Kak Luka?"

"Iya… kau Len Kagamine 'kan?"

"He?"

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda keluar dari rumah itu. Tidak salah lagi, itu Luka.

"K-K-K-K-K…" Len nampak terbata-bata. Dia gugup bukan main.

"K?" Luka nampak kebingungan.

"K-K-Kak Luka?"

"Iya, aku Luka.. Luka Megurine. Salam kenal ya.."

Sedikit catatan, Luka dan Len belum begitu saling kenal, namun mereka sudah tahu nama satu sama lain dari media yang berbeda. Len lewat pembuntutannya, sedangkan Luka lewat fansnya. Dan setelah sekian lama, akhirnya mereka bertemu tanpa ada gangguan sedikitpun. Tentu Len sangat senang, dan amarahnya kepada Rin hilang dalam sekejap.

"K-Kak Luka… a…aku…"

"Sebaiknya kau masuk dulu. Pasti harimu sangat berat."

"B-baik!"

Len pun memasuki rumah Luka dengan jantung yang berdebar.

Di dalam rumah Luka, tepatnya di ruang tamu, Len duduk dengan hati yang masih dag dig dug.

"Silahkan, diminum tehnya." Luka menghidangkan secangkir teh untuk dirinya dan Len.

"I-iya Kak.."

"Tak usah takut begitu, aku tak akan menggigitmu. Hahaha.."

"A…ahaha.. a..anu.."

"Jadi benar 'kan? Namamu Len?"

"I-iya.."

"Tadi siang di perpustakaan, kau—"

"I-itu aku jatuh! Aku terpeleset! M-maksudku, sepatuku licin, jadi aku-aku—"

"Tolong, katakan yang sebenarnya. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas di matamu, kau berbohong."

"Itu… err…"

"Apakah ulah fansku?"

"I-iya.. kurasa.."

"Siapa?"

"Kaito, dia yang suka menjahiliku dari SMP hingga sekarang."

"Kaito? Ya ampun anak itu. masih saja tak berubah! Memangnya kau diapakan olehnya?"

"Nampaknya tali sepatuku diikat keduanya, hingga aku terjatuh, dan menyenggol rak buku."

"Begitu… dia sangat keterlaluan! Oh iya, kulihat kau tadi memakai kacamata, ke mana kacamatamu?"

"Tadi siang, Miku melempar kulit pisang di depanku, bodohnya aku, aku terlalu fokus membaca hingga aku tak sadar ada kulit pisang itu dan terpeleset. Kacamataku lepas, dan terinjak oleh Rin. Sehingga aku pulang sambil meraba-raba jalan."

"Ya ampun, kasihan sekali kau. Aku minta maaf atas kelakuan fansku yang aneh-aneh itu!"

"Tak apa, aku sudah biasa di _bully _seperti ini. _Bad luck _Len.. hehehe.."

"Hmm, aku harus segera mengambil tindakan kalau begini. Bisakah kau menginap di rumahku malam ini saja?"

Muka Len sontak memerah, "M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-MENGINAP?!"

"Oh, tenang, kita tak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh! Aku hanya akan mencoba memperbaiki dirimu sedikit!"

"Me-memperbaiki? T-tunggu! Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?!"

"Mereka sedang dinas keluar kota untuk tiga hari. Tenang saja! Aku akan melakukan berbagai macam trik sulap!"

"Tri-trik sulap?"

"Hihi, serahkan padaku!"

Dan akhirnya, malam itu Len memutuskan menginap di rumah Luka.

Di tempat lain, Rin sibuk menelepon adiknya itu namun tak kunjung diangkat, "Sial! Ke mana sih dia?!"

*_esok harinya_*

Ada pemandangan yang tak biasa di sekolah pagi itu. Luka berjalan dengan seorang laki-laki di sampingnya, itu yang pertama. Yang kedua, laki-laki itu adalah Len si kutu buku! Yang ketiga, penampilan Len kali ini jauh berbeda dibanding biasanya! Dan yang keempat, gadis-gadis terpikat padanya!

Bagaimana tidak, Len kali ini tidak memasukkan seragamnya ke dalam celana, tapi mengeluarkannya. Dan rambutnya tidak ia biarkan tergerai dan tertata rapi dengan gel, tapi ia ikat sebagian dan sedikit acak-acakan. Kacamata tebalnya, diganti dengan _softlens_ berwarna hijau yang menambah tajam penampilan matanya juga pandangannya. Kerah bajunya tidak ia kancingkan sampai atas, tapi ia buka hingga dua kancing yang nyaris memperlihatkan dadanya yang ternyata sangat bidang. Dasi yang biasa ia pakai, dia lepas kali ini. Untuk pertama kalinya, Len terlihat tampan saat itu!

"Itu… itu Len si kutu buku?!" seorang siswa bertanya pada temannya.

"Mana mungkin? Aku tak pernah menyangka dia setampan itu!" jawab temannya yang lain.

Miku, Rin, dan Kaito yang tengah berjalan ke kelas, sontak kaget melihat Luka dan Len berjalan bersama pagi itu. Mereka bertiga langsung menghampiri Len dan Luka. Len yang masih takut akan di _bully_ lagi, bersembunyi dibalik badan Luka. Luka menatap ketiga orang yang telah membuat Len menderita kemarin ini.

"Kak Luka! Kenapa kau bisa berjalan bersama Len?" tanya Miku sebal dan khawatir kalau-kalau Luka dihipnotis.

"Luka, sadarlah! Kau berjalan bersama Len! Len si kutu buku itu!" sahut Kaito.

"Lalu? Apa salah jika dia seorang kutu buku?" tanya Luka tegas.

"Kau tidak pantas bersanding dengannya! Kalaupun harus bersanding, aku dan Miku lebih setuju kau bersama Kak Kaito!" ujar Rin mantap.

"Bersama… Kaito?" gumam Len takut-takut.

"Dan Len!" Miku menunjuk Len tepat ke hadapan matanya, "Apa-apaan kau berdandan seperti ini? Jangan mentang-mentang kau terlihat keren hari ini, Kak Luka akan mau menjadi pacarmu!"

"T-tidak, aku—"

_**GREP!**_

Luka menggandeng tangan Len dengan erat di hadapan ketiga fansnya itu dan memotong kata-kata Len. "Aku sudah menjadi pacarnya." Ujar Luka yang sontak membuat semuanya kaget bukan main.

"APA?!" sahut ketiga fans Luka itu.

"Aku suka Len, dia hanya tak bisa mendandani dirinya saja, makanya dia terlihat seperti seorang anak culun dan kutu buku. Tapi coba kalian lihat jika dia seperti ini. Dia tampan, keren, cerdas, mempunya tubuh yang bagus menandakan dia jago olah raga, dan wajahnya yang manis tentu akan membuat kalian para gadis meleleh melihat dia. Aku lebih suka pria seperti ini." Jelas Luka.

Sedangkan Len, dia hanya dag dig dug karena digandeng Luka.

"Tapi Kak Luka, Kak Kaito punya semuanya!" ucap Miku.

"Ada satu hal yang tidak dimiliki Kaito.." Luka menatap tajam Kaito, "yakni kebaikan hati."

"Tapi, aku selalu baik! Aku tak pernah berbuat onar!" jelas Kaito.

"Memang tidak, tapi kau sudah membuat Len selama ini menderita! Aku tak suka orang yang memanfaatkan kelemahan orang lain! Kau merampas haknya untuk bisa dekat denganku! Jangan kalian pikir yang bisa dekat denganku hanya fans! Semua orang berhak dekat denganku! Tak tahukah kalian? Hidupku terkekang, dan aku jadi tak punya teman gara-gara semua ini! Sadarlah akan apa yang kalian perbuat! Bubarkan klub fans bodoh itu, dan biarkan aku bebas! Mengerti?!"

"Tapi Luka—"

"Kalau membantah, aku tak akan mengijinkan kalian dekat-dekat denganku lagi! Dan jika kalian macam-macam pada Len, aku tak akan segan-segan mematahkan tulang rusuk kalian. Ingat? Aku ahli dalam bela diri."

"B-baiklah!" ucap Miku, Rin, dan Kaito bersamaan. Meski diiringi rasa kesal dan khawatir akan semakin sulit untuk bisa dekat dengan Luka lagi.

Luka pun beranjak pergi bersama Len. Namun sejenak sebelum dia pergi, Luka berkata, "Dan jangan suka membuntutiku!"

Mereka bertiga pun semakin frustasi.

*_kemudian_*

Suasana sekolah menjadi damai dan hening. Luka dan Len ternyata sedang mendinginkan kepala mereka di atas atap sekolah.

"Ano… Kak Luka.."

"Panggil aku Luka, Len!"

"I-iya Luka!"

"Bagus. Kenapa?"

"Umm, apa begini.. tidak apa-apa?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau terlihat keren! Terus berdandan seperti itu setiap hari ya! Hihi.."

"Bukan ini! Um, maksudku, soal fansmu…"

"Tidak apa, mereka sudah keterlaluan. Aku juga sebenarnya sudah dari dulu ingin menyuruh mereka bubar, tapi mereka tak mau menurut. Tapi terima kasih padamu, akhirnya aku punya cara untuk lepas dari belenggu mereka. Hihi.."

"Bukan masalah untukku… hehe.. aku juga berterimakasih.. berkat kau, aku tak diganggu lagi."

"Baguslah! Semua berakhir bahagia!"

"A..ahaha.. iya…"

"Kenapa? Kau tak terlihat begitu bahagia. Ada yang masih mengganjal?"

"Ung, tidak! Tidak ada!" Len membatin sejenak, 'Ya, hatiku masih mengganjal.'

"Hum, ya sudah…"

Hening kembali. Len merasa hatinya memberontak. Dia sudah tak kuat memendam perasaannya itu. ia pun berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Luka, "Lu-Luka! Aku suka padamu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?!"

"Hah?" Luka sontak kaget dengan pengakuan Len yang super cepat, aneh, membingungkan, dan tidak romantis itu.

Len masih menunduk. Menunggu jawaban Luka.

"Ya ampun Len…"

"T-tolong jawab!"

"Kau mau jawaban?"

"I-iya!"

Luka pun berdiri dari duduknya, dan menaikkan badan Len yang membungkuk.

_**CUP~**_

Luka mengecup pipi Len singkat, "Itu jawabannya."

"A-apa maksudnya?" tanya Len heran.

"Aku juga suka padamu."

"B-benarkah?"

"Ya, aku suka padamu sejak aku masih duduk di kelas dua. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu yang suka membaca buku itu. hehe.."

"Jadi artinya…"

"Hanya saja, aku ingin kau menungguku dulu.."

"Hah?"

"Kau begitu pintar, aku merasa belum pantas bersanding denganmu. Aku akan masuk ke universitas di luar kota, jadi aku tak akan berada di sini untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Aku akan mengejar ilmu sebanyak mungkin, agar suatu hari, saat aku kembali, aku sudah pantas menjadi pendampingmu! Aku ingin kau melihatku sebagai seseorang, bukan sebagai orang yang kau cintai."

"Lalu, ciuman tadi…"

"Aku menyukaimu, tapi aku belum bisa mencintaimu. Hingga waktunya tiba, barulah…" Luka menyentuh bibir Len dengan telunjuknya, "aku akan mencium bibir ini, dan mencintaimu sepenuhnya."

Len tersenyum simpul.

"Jadi, setengah diterima?" singgung Len.

"Yah, kau bisa bilang begitu."

"Haha, hubungan kita akan menggantung untuk waktu yang sangat lama."

"Makanya, jangan berlari terlalu jauh dariku."

"Jika tak begitu, aku tak akan melihatmu sebagai seseorang."

"Hihi, benar juga…"

Mereka berdua pun saling bergandengan tangan dan menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Luka…"

"Tunggulah aku, Len.."

**~~**OWARI!**~~**

Gimana? Ngegantung? Awkwk, peduli amat :v *dihajar*

Kuharap kalian ngerti sama arti kata-kata Luka ya xD jangan lupa review ;)

Oh iya, fic ini saya dedikasikan buat baka aniki yang minta req tadi xD

Nah, kalau mau req, bisa kalian PM aja ke aku, atau hubungi via:

**Facebook**: Anezaki Tenshi Hana

**Twitter**: AnezakiHana

Promo promo :v *dor*

Ok, sekian dari saya, matta neeee~

* * *

_Keep Spirit Up!_

_Mayu-chan_


End file.
